Two simple words
by H.Potter-Forever
Summary: One-Short - Can two simple words really change the way a person think about another person ?


This is my first one-shot. Apologize in advance for all the grammatical mistakes in the story while English is not my native language and I'm trying to improve it. So here is the story.

* * *

><p>The village is hosting a function for Naruto's victory and Naruto needed a partner for this function, he went to Sakura and asked her, but she denied (of course), a dejected Naruto walked in the streets of Konoha thinking of anyone else who would like to go with him in the festival but despite of him trying desperately to think of anyone, he can't think of a person who would want to go with him.<p>

At that moment he realized how lonely he actually was in the world, no parents, no real friends, he always looked for a little piece affection but didn't got any, only two persons who really cared for him were the old man 'Sarutobi' & 'Jiraya' and they both died for achieving the peace in world.

The feeling of loneliness and the lost of loved-ones makes his eyes moist and he turned around and ran towards Hokage mountain, to 4th Hokage to be more specific, somehow he always felt a strange calmness when he was near 4th monument. There was also the reason that he can't show the soft side to the village because "A Hokage HAVE to be a strong figure in front of his Village".

So he was sitting one the 4th head and silently his wiping his eyes from all the loneliness which haunt him from his childhood, he suddenly heard a feminine voice in agony which appears to be coming from the forest nearby, he pulled-out his Kunai and went there to check for a possible-intruder. But what he saw shocked him.

His Blond Hokage, who was possibly second most physically strongest human after 4th Raikage, was kneeling on her knees on a what look like two monuments and sobbing, desperately trying to control the sound of her crying. He tried hard to recognize the names on grave he recognize them as "Dan" & "Nawaki".

And then reality dawned on Naruto, he was not the only lonely person in the village. He was not only one who lost his loved-ones. He was not only one craving for affection.

He slowly walked towards her and kneel beside her, she was shocked to see him and then she saw the moistness on his face. Naruto then sat beside her and tried to smile to but failed miserably. Tsunade leaned towards him and hugged lightly and said "It's alright, I know what it means to lose your loved ones", and that was the breaking point releasing all the chains of there strong exteriors and freeing the feelings of all those years of loneliness and hardships. After what looked like an era of anguish and sadness, they felt empty. Despite of trying they couldn't found a thing to cry about. So they just hold each other and saw the dazzling moonlight reflecting on there faces full of tears.

After quite a while they heard noises coming from the village which indicated that the festival have been started.

Then Tsunade spoke for first time, "You know, you should be in the festival, after all it's for you" she said.

He looked at her and clearing his dampened voice he said, "For what ? For celebrating the deaths of those people who tried to block Nagato ? "Naruto!" Besides, I know this is not the end, Nagato ... he was a good man "Naruto!" but he tried to achieve peace with power which was simply wrong. Now he is dead, and I am sure another person "Naruto!" would take his place as the leader of Akatsuki and .. "NARUTO!" he stopped at-once.

Tsunade sighed and then said " Listen to me carefully, I am not saying that you should not be sad for the lost of lives in the battle. Do mourn for the people who are gone but also celebrate with people who are still alive. I know the battle is not finished, perhaps it would never be but you should be happy that you are still alive and you were victorious in the battle and the village and it's residents are safe, that's all what it matters.  
>My grandfather used to say, "If you don't appreciate the beauty of small things in life, how could you ever deserve anything greater?". So cherish these little moments in your life and go in the festival and celebrate you victory with your loved ones."<p>

Naruto looked at Tsunade and asked a simple question which had haunted him all his life,"With whom ?".

First Tsunade looked perplexed at the strange question but then those two words shocked her to the core and she looked at him and was shocked at the look of sadness and loneliness in his eyes.  
>Suddenly a strange urge makes her pulled him into a firm but comforting hug and she tried to pour all the love &amp; affection she had for him in her embrace. No words were said, they let the emotions spoke for themselves.<p>

And then it was Naruto's turned to be shocked when Tsunade smiling and reflecting all the love she had for him answered with simple two words, "With me!".


End file.
